Odi Et Amo: I love and I hate
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: Twists upon twists, the epitome of Kill Me, Kiss Me plots. Takes place after JungWoo gets sick and GhoonHahm offers to take care of him. Read and Review :D
1. JungWoo Im

**Odi Et Amo: I love and I hate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill Me, Kiss Me.

A/N: "Odi Et Amo" - Latin for "I love and I hate." (Notice how much I like using Latin titles:D) My OC is Hyun-Ja Che (For now... >:D).

* * *

Chapter One; Jung-Woo Im 

Who was that girl that Ghoon-hahm kept rattling on and on about? Jeez, if I could only remember her face... But then again, how exactly am I supposed to remember her face when I can't even think of her name?

I don't understand. My life was perfectly fine, or at least I was content with it: I was solitary and unknown, no one bothered me, yet suddenly people sporadically started hating me for reasons I don't know of as of yet. I quite frankly didn't and would've never cared... But now I do. Ironic since it finally comes down to a girl who might love_ me; that's when I finally start caring. I don't even know her name or even what she looks like. _

Stupid girl. I'm the wrong guy to fall in love with.

* * *

Jung-Woo was laying down in a room as foreign to him as the bed he was laying in when he finally opened his eyes. What he found most odd however wasn't the room nor the bed; what was most surreal was that he was tucked in. 'But this isn't Tae's house, so that crosses out the amiable family member tucking me in... So I'm guessing a stranger did it. I never thought strangers to be that decent towards me. Funny how I can't even remember what it's like to have my own mother tuck me in... Come to think about it, I'm not feeling too well...-' 

Footsteps. He heard steady foot-steps, carefully making their way up what Jung-Woo assumed to be stairs. The creaking was heard easily from his room, whomever was walking was giving it away. Soon, Jung-Woo heard the door knob starting to slowly turn, and he instantly closed his eyes, hoping that whoever was coming would see he was asleep and would go away.

It was just too bad that whoever it was didn't leave. Whoever-it-was opened the door fully, which creaked louder than the stairs did despite whoever-it-was' attempts at stealth, and whoever-that-someone-was made his way towards Jung-Woo and his bed. Or, well, at this time Jung-Woo corrected himself in his mind because he assumed that the bed he was in right now belonged to whoever-it-was.

A basin of water was placed beside Jung-Woo on the bed, he saw when he risked a small peek at a sudden weight transferred to his side. A chair was placed next to the bed as well, though his eyes were closed at this point, and he merely heard it being lifted and placed carefully on the floor. The stranger pulled a washcloth out of the basin of water and wrung it enough so that Jung-Woo could hear the water fall in front of his closed eyes. All of a sudden, Jung-Woo could hear a magical voice penetrating through his delusional mind; the stranger had started humming softly, and Jung-Woo had now experienced something even weirder than being tucked into his bed: the stranger who Jung-Woo thought was a he, was in fact a she.

She continued humming as she gently washed his face with hands of a caring mother. Her voice was so beautiful, and at that moment, Jung-Woo felt like all he needed was too see her face and know to whom this beautiful sound belonged. Once he was positive that the stranger had finished rinsing his face, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry image, contours of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

As his eyes opened fully, he saw her smile- or was that just an illusion accompanying his delusional state? His imagination creating a smile to accessorize the way she shushed him and tenderly told him to go back to sleep?

"Hyun-Ja," said a male's voice, seemingly distant, probably from the door, though Jung-Woo blamed it on his fever yet again. "That's enough tending to him for now. Let him get his rest."

Hyun-Ja nodded, murmuring a compliance. This left nothing else for Jung-Woo to do but to answer to zealous fatigue and go back to sleep.

* * *

"How is he doing, Hyun-Ja?" asked the bespectacled, dark-haired boy. He waited as the girl, whose hair was the same shade as his, walked out of the room, carrying a water-filled basin with her. 

"He still has a fever, so he'll have to stay at least a couple more days," answered Hyun-Ja, as they made their way down the stairs. "But, Ghoon-Hahm, won't his family be looking for him by now? He's been here for three days already."

Ghoon-Hahm stopped descending the staircase, staying silent as he chose the right words. Hyun-Ja had stopped as well, a couple of steps beneath the boy, and she stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know much about Jung-Woo, but Que-Min told me that he is... well, an orphan. All he has is his cousin and his aunt, and that filthy mutt of his. That's why he spent so much time looking for that stupid dog instead of looking out for himself."

"I see," Hyun-Ja replied, eyes widening for a few seconds out of shock, but returning to their normal state as she composed herself again. "You were looking for his dog, right?" Ghoon-Hahm grunted a "Yes" and Hyun-Ja continued speaking. "Have you found him yet?"

"Not exactly. I'm going out again today."

"Now, now, Oppa (Big Brother), I know Jung-Woo is pretty, but don't kill yourself looking for his dog." Hyun-Ja grinned.

"Whatever, it's what Que-Min wants, so it's what I'll do."

"Be careful, though. I'm serious. The weather's still crazy, and I don't want you killing yourself trying to impress this girl, either," Hyun-Ja said seriously this time. "I don't usually get violent, and you know that."

"I know," Ghoon-Hahm said after a while. "But I'll be fine, _Eomeoni_ (Mother), trust me."

Ghoon-Hahm laughed at his irritated little sister. She knew how stubborn he was, and she finally let him go. They parted ways at the bottom of the stairs, Ghoon-Hahm turning left and out the front door, and Hyun-Ja turning right and into the kitchen.

* * *

Kun Kang walked along the streets, kicking an empty can of soda as he went. He just came from a photo-shoot and was still wearing the last outfit he put on. He was currently on his way to Ga-Woon's place, where he would meet up with the usual: Ga-Woon, Tae, Jung-Woo, and himself. He hadn't seen them for a while because he had gone to China for a photo-shoot in Beijing. Today was his third day back: his first day was spent sleeping, his second day spent unpacking, and today spent at a photo-shoot. He needed to socialize again, or end up in another fight with Ga-Woon. He chuckled to himself at the thought. 

He neared his friend's house, can-less for he lost it to the sewage a couple minutes prior. He entered through the backyard because the gate was open, and walking down the side of the house, he could hear crying. And then he spotted his two friends, Ga-Woon and Tae, sitting in Ga-Woon's backyard; Tae was the one crying. The two heard Kun approaching and they immediately looked up.

"Kun!" Ga-Woon exclaimed and he helped Tae up, both making their way to their friend. Tae was still crying, but she was smiling, happy to see Kun again.

"Hey," Kun simply said, glancing at Tae, feeling awkward to intrude. After he and Ga-Woon quickly hugged each other, patting each other on the back as they did so, Ga-Woon turned to Tae. Tae sensed his uneasiness and quickly hugged him to lessen his uneasiness. The three then walked back to where Kun saw the other two sitting before, and they all sat down in a triangle.

"So, what's up?" Kun said. He looked around and saw that one of them was missing. "Where's Jung-Woo?"

This statement caused Tae to cry once again, and Kun looked at Ga-Woon, confused.

"Sorry, Kun. I know you haven't been here in a while, so you don't know. Jung-Woo's gone."

"What?" Kun exclaimed. In a hushed voice he added, "he's... _gone?_ As in, he passed away?" With this, Tae started to sobbing.

"No, no. Or, at least we hope not," Ga-Woon said, Tae wailing in the background. "He just hasn't been home for a while."

"For days!" Tae said, sobbing. "And I didn't notice notice until yesterday! What kind of cousin am I?" By this time, she was in Ga-Woon's arms, who was trying his best to comfort her.

"Don't say that, you're a very good cousin. No one would've known. He's capable of coming and going as he pleases, so no one could've known," Ga-Woon said softly.

"Do you want me to go out and look for him?" Kun offered. Tae looked up at him and nodded.

"Actually, I'll come, too," Ga-Woon said. "We'll walk you to your house, okay?"

And after Tae nodded again, the two boys and the girl set off to the girl's home. Tae had calmed down by now, and her eyes weren't that red anymore. When they reached their destination, however, they were surprised to see a strange girl waiting for them.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the first installment of the new fic, _Odi et Amo_ (I love and I hate). I've actually been playing around with this idea for a while (when I first read the volume in which Jung-Woo gets sick and Ga-Woon decides to care for him). I figured, hey, he's a boy, so Jung-Woo may need some feminely care. And who better to give that delicate touch than his imaginative sister? Lol. Anyways, if I get enough support, I'll see if I should continue on this idea or if I should just ... not. XD So, having read this already, I'd like some reviews ;D 


	2. QueMin Ghun

Chapter Two; Que-Min Ghun

"I've always loved you," he said. No explanation, no take-backs, just a simple statement that had somehow mutated into something less simple. It manifested so much, yet it was still ambiguous to her. Clearly a harbinger for how things would be; it was obvious that everything was bound to change. If I was one of those girls whom would quite easily be swept off her feet, I would've felt just as such. Sadly to say, however, I wasn't. I just didn't -or couldn't- feel that way about Ghoon-Hahm.

Or was it possible that the reason I was dwelling over this subject so much, partly with giddiness and partly with vexation, was because I did and I could. I mean, if you think about it, we were practically made for each other; two of the most intimidating people in this city, genders put aside, with feelings for... each other! Then maybe we were made for each other. The thought was sheer irony, and not to mention insanity, especially because I have been practically smitten over Jung-Woo for quite a while already.

But if what I am feeling towards him is true, then why am I doubting myself because of something Ghoon-Hahm said? And if I'm just lying to myself, then what exactly is Jung-Woo to me?

* * *

Que-Min walked up shyly to the house that belonged to Tae, Jung-Woo's cousin. She didn't know her well- Actually, she didn't know her at all, but they had walked to the hospital together once when Jung-Woo was admitted there. She sighed as she approached the door. Lifting up a trembling fist, she rapped at the door, waiting for an answer. 

"Hello," a woman answered, smiling as she opened the door. She assumed that it was Tae's mother.

"Hello," Que-Min said, bowing her head slightly, hiding her embarrassment. "Is Tae there?"

"Oh, no she isn't home right now. She should be home soon, though. Would you like to come in, dear?"

"Oh...N-no, it's alright. I'll just wait out here. Thank you," Que-Min said. Tae's mother hesitantly closed the door and Que-Min sat on the porch, just waiting for Tae to come home. She didn't know why she didn't just tell the woman at the door where Jung-Woo was; she must have been so worried. But, it just seemed more comfortable to tell Tae, Que-Min concluded.

And so after about an hour of just waiting for Tae to come home, Que-Min finally spotted people nearing the house. There were three people: two boys and a girl, whom she recognized immediately as Tae since Tae and Jung-Woo were practically identical. She stood up and saw that the two boys exchanged confused glances, while the face of the girl in the center became contorted with surprise. Tae had to close some of the distance between herself and Que-Min before recognizing her.

"Hey, I know you. You're the girl who went with me to visit Jung-Woo in the hospital!" Tae exclaimed. Though she had been recently crying, no one could tell anymore because she instantly put on her people-person face.

Que-Min in turn flushed with embarrassment, not liking the fact that they were having a conversation about Jung-Woo in front of strangers. "Heh... Yeah, that was me."

"So, hey what's up?" Tae said. Her eyes widened as she made an "oh" sound, realizing that she hadn't introduced the girl to her two companions. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Ga-Woon and Kun Kang."

After Tae pointed at each guy respectively, Que-Min immediately blurt out an "I know," since she _did_ know considering her participation in the Pretty Boys Fan Club, but after she received odd looks from the three opposite her, she quickly covered by saying, "Oh, hi nice to meet you."

"Guys," Tae continued, "This is..." That was when she realized that she didn't actually know what the girl's name was, so she gestured at her instead, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Que-Min," she replied shyly, even more embarrassed now. "Sorry, I never actually introduced myself to you."

"Oh, it's alright," Tae said, laughing. Que-Min shook all their hands before Tae continued talking again. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, i-it's... Jung-Woo."

"What about Jung-Woo?" Tae asked, the anxiety apparent in her eyes. Que-Min breathed in and out before speaking again.

"I know where he is."

She was greeted by silence. Then there came a slow whistle from Kun, who added, "That was unexpected," under his breath, so only Ga-Woon could hear.

* * *

Jung-Woo's eyes fluttered open, and he was surprised when a girl was sitting in a chair next to the bed he was lying in. He practically jumped up, and she laughed in amusement. 

"Where am I?" he asked, voice cracking slightly since Jung-Woo hadn't been talking for a while. "Who're you?"

"I'm Hyun-Ja. You're at my house. I've been taking care of you here," Hyun-Ja explained, bluntly. She took the dark glasses off her face, breathed a bit of hot air onto the lenses and wiped themclean. Jung-Woo waited for her to replace the frames on her face before replying to her.

"You've been taking care of me? What happened to me?" he murmered, feeling the fatigue kicking in.

"Well, Superman, you were out in the rain for who knows how long, looking for your dog, until you collapsed and Ghoon-Hahm brought you here."

"Ghoon-Hahm...?" Jung-Woo said confused, when he realized that she mentioned Ghost. "Wait, Ghost? Where is he? Here?"

Hyun-Ja quickly tried to subdue the now anxious boy. Smiling, she said to him, "Don't worry your pretty little head off. Ghoon-Hahm is looking for him right now." She looked at the window, spotting a dark cloud nearing, threatening to take over the clear sky above them right now. Instant worry clouded her brain and her smile vanished; she knew that Ghoon-Hahm would be careful, but she didn't want him to be in the same state as Jung-Woo was when he was brought in. She also felt sorry for Jung-Woo's dog, wherever he was.

Jung-Woo focused his attention on the world outside the window as well. He had to admit, Hyun-Ja was quite attractive, and he felt emotionally attached to her since she was the only stranger, excuse me only _person_, he remembered who would sacrifice their time for him. He was, indeed, deeply grateful. These thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind, however, when he realized what Hyun-Ja was seeing outside.

"I see rain in our the future," Jung-Woo said lightly.

"Yeah, the weather's been really crazy while you've been out," Hyun-Ja said, laughing a bit. "I'm glad you're awake now, though."

Hyun-Ja didn't know, but Jung-Woo caught sight of the soft look she was giving him that she hoped her face wouldn't deceive.

"Yeah," Jung-Woo said, averting his attention back to the dark clouds nearing, trying to hide an adamant blush. "Me, too."

* * *

Jung-Woo was laying in bed. Well, obviously, considering how that was the only thing Hyun-Ja would let him do due to his condition. "Man," he thought, dully. "I haven't been in bed this long since Ghoon-Hahm put me into the hospital." Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized who Ghoon-Hahm was. He _had_ been chewing on a straw as usual, but this thought frightened him so much that he let it fall out of his mouth. 

"Well, Superman, you were out in the rain for who knows how long, looking for you dog, until you collapsed and Ghoon-Hahm brought you here."

Ghoon-Hahm brought you here. 

Hitting himself on the head, calling himself stupid. Ghoon-Hahm had brought him here. "Perfect," he said to himself. "Just perfect." He had made the stupid decision of deciding to open up his heart to Hyun-Ja, but he didn't factor in the possibility that she'd have a _boyfriend._ Not to mention the possibility that that boyfriend would happen to be _the_ Ghoon-Hahm Che that had put him in the hospital. And now he wasn't in much better shape. Hospital bed? Bedroom bed? Same difference. He was stuck in bed and locked up in a room like a prisoner either way.

"What's just perfect?" Hyun-Ja asked, smiling as she walked through the door carrying a tray with soup for her patient.

"Oh, nothing... Thanks," he added as she placed the tray in front of him. Out of nowhere, the house phone started ringing, and since there was a phone conveniently placed in Jung-Woo's room, Hyun-Ja walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. There was a pause for when she was listening to the person on the opposite end's answer. "Oh, hi Ghoon-Hahm." Jung-Woo couldn't help but notice her voice sound just a bit cheerier when she found out it was him. "Oh, you're going to be home soon? Alright, I'll be downstairs in a sec'." Another pause for Ghoon-Hahm's reply. "Yeah, I'm with Jung-Woo right now. He's awake." And pause. "Be careful..." And now here's the kicker: "Love you. Bye."

And as Hyun-Ja hung up the phone, a hundred knives cut into Jung-Woo. Okay, okay, it's a major exaggeration, but a little hyperbole doesn't hurt anyone, right? Anyway, though Jung-Woo wasn't in extreme emotional pain, considering the time he had known Hyun-Ja, he was still disappointed. When Hyun-Ja turned to him after hanging up the phone, he had focus all his energy on not looking away.

"Ghoon-Hahm's going to be home soon. I'll bring him up here to visit you," Hyun-Ja said as she walked over to the door, waved at Jung-Woo and started down the stairs.

Half-way down the stairs, the door-bell rang, and assuming it was Ghoon-Hahm, she skipped a few steps and rushed over to open the door. Instead of one Ghoon-Hahm, however, she found a gang of four: two boys and two girls. One, she recognized as Que-Min, but the rest were all strangers. Except...

"Kun?" she gasped in surprise. Her hand was still holding the open door, and she tightened her grasp to make sure she didn't fall down.

"Hyun-Ja," Kun said, his voice expressing how surprised he was as well. Meanwhile, his three companions exchanged glances.

Now a slow whistle was heard resonating from Ga-Woon. Grinning slightly, he leaned towards his best friend so he could whisper in his ear. "Now _that_ was unexpected."

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two:D When I was toying around with this idea, I only got up to chapter three, so after the next chapter I'll need some major brainstorming. If you guys have any ideas, then I'd like to hear them. (It'll probably make the production longer too ;D) Haha. Anyways, thanks for the reviews: **rein **and **SDJ**! I don't think I would've continued this fic without your support XD (Would've been one of the abandoned fics, but it won't be anymoooore!) Yikes, so this is what I'm doing instead of homework? No wonder I'm so far behind. So, hope this is as good as the first chapter. Thanks for reading, now time to review! 


	3. Kun Kang

Chapter Three; Kun Kang

_You could say that I've always been a "lady's man" – ever since I was a little kid. Enclosed in a time when guys thought girls had cooties and girls thought that boys were simply revolting, many would think that I was an exception. It's as though I practically broke a tradition; when I was a kid, I was already surrounded by giddy girls, and cooties and disgust was put aside. Let's face it, I was simply charming, though I never realized it until my later elementary years. _

_Elementary: when it didn't matter. And now, it does, especially since for some reason fate has brought her back into my life. I don't know how this is going to play out yet, but I can just taste the sourness of the future. And that's just too bad._

* * *

"Oh, so they know each other," Tae said, looking back and forth between Kun and Hyun-Ja.

"Obviously," Ga-Woon muttered, receiving a light punch from Tae to his stomach. He grunted a little, having not expected Tae's "attack". Just then, he felt a few drops hit his face. He, along with the others who felt drops as well, looked up at the sky to see dark clouds hovering above the entire town.

"Ahhh, sorry, please come in," Hyun-Ja said bowing out of embarrassment, holding the door open for her guests to enter through. Each of them filed in, one-by-one, Kun being the last one. Once he passed, however, he held the door open and motioned for Hyun-Ja to enter before him. Surprised, she walked back into her house, followed by Kun who closed the door behind him. Ga-Woon saw the scene unravel before him, and boy was he surprised at how much of a gentleman his best friend was acting like.

"Weird," he thought, before shaking his head and turning his attention back to his girlfriend, who was chatting with Que-Min. Their awkward little chat was put to an end when Hyun-Ja invited them to have a seat in the family room. They each murmured their thank you's and took a seat on the three couches. Hyun-Ja sat by herself facing the strangers. Across from her were Ga-Woon, Que-Min, and Tae, who was in the middle. Kun stood off to the side, obviously avoiding Hyun-Ja.

"Uh… Hello, I'm Tae," the girl said finally after an awkward period of silence. She stood up and stretched out her hand towards Hyun-Ja, who tentatively took it and shook it. She replied by saying her own name. "This is Ga-Woon, and this is Que-Min. And I'm assuming you already know Kun," Tae continued, gesturing at each of her companions respectively.

"Yes, I know Que-Min and Kun already, but nice to meet you," Hyun-Ja said, directing the last part to Ga-Woon, who extended his hand as well. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" she finally asked after the introductions took place. Her face showed her confusion at having so many people at her house.

"I'm Jung-Woo's cousin," Tae stated succinctly.

"Ahh, yes, Ghoon-Hahm mentioned you," Hyun-Ja replied.

"Ghoon-Hahm?" asked Tae, deeply concerned considering how Ghoon-Hahm had already put Jung-Woo in the hospital. "What did he do to Jung-Woo?"

"Nothing," Hyun-Ja answered; her eyes big with surprise. "He brought him here because he collapsed after looking for his dog in the rain."

"His dog?" questioned Tae, tapping her chin with her finger.

"He found him at school, I think. He took care of him," Que-Min hesitated to contribute.

"Where's the dog now?" Tae asked.

"Oppa's looking for him right now," Hyun-Ja said, wistfully looking out the water-spotted window. "He should be here by now," she thought.

"Oppa? You mean, Ghoon-Hahm is your brother?" Ga-Woon asked, surprised. He received a nod in response.

"That's right," Kun thought, turning his head away from the group and out the window as well. "They're siblings; I almost forgot."

The group was silent for a while, until Hyun-Ja suddenly stood up. She started walking, but stopped to turn around and motion for Tae to follow her. Tae followed and Hyun-Ja led her up the stairs to Jung-Woo's room.

* * *

Jung-Woo, still sitting in bed after Hyun-Ja left his room to wait for Ghoon-Hahm, heard the creaking of the steps. There were multiple creaks, so he extrapolated that Hyun-Ja and Ghoon-Hahm were ascending the staircase. There was a knock on the door and Jung-Woo wondered what Ghoon-Hahm wanted with him.

"Hyun-Ja?" he called.

However, the girl who opened the door was none-other than his identical cousin, Tae.

"Not quite," Tae said, grinning at her cousin. She walked across the room and sat on the edge of Jung-Woo's bed, then hugged him tightly.

Jung-Woo just sat there, shocked, hugging his cousin back. They didn't usually hug each other. Everything was back to normal when Tae let go of her cousin and slapped him upside his head, however.

"You scared me so much, you know that?" she exclaimed. He simply laughed at her.

Hyun-Ja felt that the two cousins should have their privacy, so she turned to leave. However, she was stopped by Tae's voice calling her name. "Hyun-Ja!"

Hyun-Ja turned around to face Tae. "Thanks for taking care of my cousin while he was sick." She nodded and started to descend the staircase.

* * *

Que-Min, Ga-Woon, and Kun were left in the sitting room, though Que-Min excused herself to use the restroom. She knew where it was already, considering how this was not her first time at Ghoon-Hahm's house. That left Ga-Woon and Kun alone; Ga-Woon still sitting down on the couch and Kun still standing and looking out the window with a pensive expression to match his natural model-posture. Ga-Woon glanced up at his best friend, wondering when he should start on his tactical interrogation. "Screw it," he thought, and then the show began:

"So, Kun…" he started.

"No, I'm not going to tell you anything." _Yikes._ Kun was ready, and on the defense; he didn't even flinch. Ga-Woon wasn't going to quit, however, and started on the offensive again.

"You'll feel better if you just let it out," Ga-Woon persuaded. Kun remained silent. "Come on, what do you have to lose if you tell me?"

Still, Kun was silent.

"Oh, I get it, you loved her, huh? Am I right?" Kun had yet to move. Ga-Woon had just been playing around, but with Kun's failure to speak, he realized that he may have been right; Kun _had _loved her, but he couldn't believe it until Kun actually admitted to it. And so, Ga-Woon pressed on.

"Tell me and I'll let it go. I know you don't want me to keep bugging you, and I know even more that you don't want _Tae_ bugging you about it. Don't make me tell her."

"Fine," Kun spat out. Kun hated prying, but he'd rather his best friend pry than his best friend's girlfriend. At that moment, however, Kun was saved by someone pounding at the door. As if right on cue, Hyun-Ja then jumped down half the flight of stairs and ran past the two towards the door.

"Oppa!" she exclaimed, pushing open the door. Alas! It was her older brother, Ghoon-Hahm, soaked from the rain with a small dog in his arms. He nodded at her in acknowledgement and continued through the door. He took a few steps before noticing the two guests. Well, actually it became three for Que-Min had returned from the restroom.

"What are you doing here?" Ghoon-Hahm asked, more surprised than angry.

"Well, we came to visit Jung-Woo," said Ga-Woon. Ghoon-Hahm turned to Que-Min, whose expression soon became nervous.

"You brought them here?" he asked her, and she nodded. She murmured an apology. "No, it's fine. I was just wondering." That's all Ghoon-Hahm could say, after all, he had a soft spot for the girl. He then turned to his sister and let him know that he was bringing the dog up to Jung-Woo.

"Alright, Oppa," she complied and as he ascended the stairs, she decided to follow him. They reached Jung-Woo's room and with one arm around the dog and one arm free, Ghoon-Hahm knocked on the door. Hyun-Ja reached for the door knob and opened it slowly, sticking her head in first.

"Hi again, Jung-Woo," she said smiling. He smiled back and Hyun-Ja continued. "Look who's here."

With that, Ghoon-Hahm emerged from behind the door, dog still in his arms. Jung-Woo didn't know whether to be happy that he had his dog again, or disappointed because Ghoon-Hahm and Hyun-Ja had visited him together… like a couple.

"Ghost!" he exclaimed, and the wet dog immediately jumped out of Ghoon-Hahm's arms in order to run and jump onto the bed. Ghoon-Hahm hesitatingly leaped forward, unsure whether or not he should have run after the dog. Tae flinched, startled by the dog's quick movements. Hyun-Ja worriedly ran over to the bed, yelling, "He's wet! You might get sick again!" She stopped when she realized how happy the reunion made both the dog and its owner. She smiled. Ghoon-Hahm looked over at his sister and noticed that she had a peculiar expression on his face; he didn't like it.

"Hyun-Ja, let's go," he called to her, sounding a little too over-protective. She looked over at him confused, and he turned away, embarrassed by his outburst. His sister then smiled and laughed a little, and said "okay" as she followed him out the door.

"Ghoon-Hahm doesn't seem like it, but he really is sweet," Tae said out loud, not exactly directing it at Jung-Woo. "He's a good brother to Hyun-Ja, too." He looked up at her while Ghost fidgeted in his arms, and she looked down at him and smiled.

"They're brother and sister, huh?" he confirmed, looking back down at Ghost.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Tae asked.

"No," he replied simply, and he smiled for a reason other than Ghost.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, chapter three is now up. At least I got another chapter up before August! My goal was to continue this during summer and I guess I've succeeded? But I've got a ways to go, especially with what I have in mind for this fic. I wonder who I should make the next chapter about; maybe Ghoon-Hahm or Hyun-Ja. If I don't stop here I'll continue to ramble on ;; Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
